All Endings are not so Bittersweet
by KilldeerCheer
Summary: One-shot: Realising that his sister will not forget about Jeff, Glen Quagmire decides to tell Brenda what really happened to him.


**Hank_o_Holic **presents:

_A Family Guy Short_

**All Endings are not so Bittersweet**

_I would just like to mention that this story was inspired by the last new episode "as of October 30__th__" of __Family Guy__ dubbed "Screams of Silence: the Story of Brenda Q". Now watching this episode I was treated with some very strong character development from somebody I didn't expect. The simple fact that Quagmire... that heartless sex hound we all know him as… would really care about somebody to the point where he would kill for them. That's pretty deep, but then again I must consider how he reacted with Brian over a simple misunderstanding with his Father Ida. Quagmire's sister went through some mental trauma during her relationship with Jeff that it makes you really care about this character… and she only appeared in like one other episode! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little short story as I've written it with sincerity…_

As Brenda was quietly packing her small suitcase in the guest bedroom, Glen Quagmire couldn't help but notice her. She was obviously still grieving about the loss of her abusive boyfriend – there was no denying that – but it was simply this that bugged him. Hesitating, he knocked on the door frame.

"Brenda?" he spoke, softly.

"Huh? Oh, hi Glen. How are you?"

"I'd rather ask you the same thing."

Brenda sighed a little, "I don't know… I feel weird."

"Weird how?"

"It's just… I still can't believe he's gone. It's such a tragic loss."

Quagmire walked and took a seat on the bed, ushering Brenda to do the same.

"Well, let me ask you, sis… when you were with Jeff, were you ever intimidated?"

"No."

"Were you ever scared?"

"Oh no no."

"Were you ever comfortable?"

This one got her, "well… what do you mean?"

"It's simple. Were you ever comfortable sharing the same space as that guy?" Quagmire crossed his arms, looking worried already.

"Of course! Jeff and I were a good couple. Sure we've had our ups and downs but we were meant for each other." Brenda smiled, acting oblivious once again.

Though Quagmire was accustomed to her innocent ways, he knew she could be pretty stubborn. In disgust, he placed a hand on his temple.

"Do you even hear yourself? It's like you talk out your ass."

"Glen? Are you okay?"

Quagmire stood up.

"No! I'm not! Because all I ever do it try to make you understand the reality of things. You were always so responsible and smart as a child… yet when it came to the big challenges in life you simply sat and accepted it without reason. Do you know how bad that is?"

"But… that's not true." Brenda retaliated, yet not in anger.

"Oh yes it is! Don't try to deny it now!"

"I'm not denying anything!" she got up too, "Don't think that I can't face my own problems… because I can!"

"You really think so? When Jeff beat you senseless every damn day, how did you handle it?"

"That's different! Being with Jeff wasn't a challenge, it was a wonderful phase of my life… and even though he did hit me, it was out of love!"

"LOVE? Brenda, that wasn't love… that relationship wasn't love! Love is sacred and special… it's the very essence of happiness between two people. What I've seen these past weeks didn't even come close to that!"

"But…"

"A boyfriend who hurts you doesn't love you… he just uses you. That's all it is! And I should know…" Quagmire paused, remembering his… past dates. "Jeff didn't care about you; he just wanted something to fuck!"

"No! You take that back!" Brenda turned away cowering.

"Listen to me! You can't go on living like this! It's like you're…"

"Like what? What am I like Glen?" Brenda started crying furiously. Glen wasn't expecting that… perhaps he was being too harsh. Yet all attempts to get through to her failed…

"Brenda… please stop crying." She wasn't listening.

"No. I'm going to leave and bring my love back to me!"

The man was silent.

"Do you see this?" Brenda pointed to her stomach. "There's life in there! A beautiful child just waiting to come into the world… and I want him to have a father!"

The urge was too much, Quagmire didn't want to lose his sister's trust but… he had to come out with it for her sake.

"Your son isn't going to have a father because he's dead."

"…what?" Brenda tensed.

"That's right… Brenda… he's not just gone, he's gone-gone. And I did it!"

"I don't understand."

"Seeing that man treat you like shit everyday just made me so angry… I care about you so much it's not even funny. I'm a family man, and I didn't want this monster being a part of it. Do you remember when I brought the guys to visit while you were watching Leno?"

"Yes."

"Well, that hunting trip? It was all a lie; we were going to plan to kill him! I mean, it was the only option I had… he wasn't going to change and he certainly wasn't going to dump you…"

Brenda couldn't speak.

"When we got to the woods, I was ready to do it… but then guess what? Your loving husband decided to turn the tables… he was going to kill _me_! Then it became personal. So there's no sense in looking for him… because you'll only find his bloody carcass."

When he finished confessing his troubles… something inside Brenda snapped. In full rage, she broke down and sobbed.

"WHY? GOD DAMN IT WHY?"

Glen was speechless, now he _certainly_ wasn't expecting that. He kneeled down and hugged her.

"Brenda I'm so sorry…"

"Everything in my life is a lie! My boyfriend almost killed you! I'll never be happy again." She calmed down, accepting the hug.

"Please don't talk like that Brenda… you know I love you very much. And even though I'm not your dad, I only want what's best for you. I want you to have what you deserve…. And that isn't Jeff."

Brenda looked up with a tear-soaked face, "Glen… I think I finally understand. But, what about my baby? Can I even raise it by myself?"

"You don't have to, if you want I'll help you find a nice home or apartment and I will visit you everyday. Your child won't have a normal family but it will certainly have a loving one." Quagmire smiled.

"Well… whatever you think is best. I really appreciate this." Brenda's soft smile returned.

"Any time sis."

That was all he wanted to hear.

**The end**

_What did you all think of "Screams of Silence"? I thought it was one of the most dramatic episodes of the series…heck, I got a little emotional listening to Quagmire's intervention-note…_

_Hank_o_Holic_


End file.
